La bella y la bestia
by Khanza
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum en busca de un descubrimiento se muda a un pueblo llamado Villanueve en Francia, donde surgía el rumor de una bestia temida por los pueblerinos. AU/One-shot


La tranquilidad y calma que existía en Villenueve era sin duda una de las mejores cualidades de la región. Bonnibel lo sabía, constaba de hecho que gracias a esa quietud había podido llevar su vida con un ritmo menos acelerado, habiéndose ella mudado desde Paris Francia. La capital era ruidosa y era el centro comercial de excelencia por aquel entonces, haciendo que cualquier citadino enloqueciera con el tiempo. Si fuese el caso de enloquecer, Bonnie prefería mil veces que fuese gracias a sus propios experimentos que a la agitada vida de la capital.

Ahora ella se encontraba en un pueblo más que tranquilo donde los pueblerinos se levantaban al amanecer, recogían las cosechas, ordeñaban a las vacas y cumplían sus demás quehaceres para irse a acostar media hora antes del anochecer. Esto sin duda era un tanto curioso para Bonnibel, siendo ella una científica se había propuesto estudiar el porqué de los comportamiento de estas personas y así, 4 días después de su llegada a Villenueve, Bonnibel se encontraba a un cuarto para las 6 a las afueras del pueblo esperando no ser vista por nadie,

En cuanto el sol se metiera, sería su oportunidad para vigilar el pueblo en la noche, había construido una red de cuerdas posicionadas estratégicamente en la salida y entrada del bosque, el por qué se preguntaran, pues algo no antes mencionado es que corría el rumor por el pueblo en que un Monstruo, feroz y amargado vivía en las afueras del bosque, justo en el antiguo Castillo Real. Esto sin duda era un mito para Bonnie, un monstruo tal y como lo describían los aldeanos era imposible de concebir. Un ser gigantesco que se alimentaba del color rojo, es que de tan solo pensarlo le causaba gracia pero eso no era todo, que se alimentaba del color rojo y que solo salía en las noches era aquel que no dejaba dormir en paz a los pueblerinos de Villenueve.

Lo más probable para Bonnie es que fuese un animal salvaje capaz de algún modo, de quitarle el color a las frutas. Esto último si le interesaba ya que pensaba en capturar el animal para después inspeccionarlo y posteriormente extraerle el veneno que usara para su técnica, Mientras seguía en su línea de pensamientos acerca del animal, un ruido se oyó por la entrada del bosque. Estaba cerca.

Con paso decidido y ágil, Bonnibel se adentró al bosque para sorprender al así llamado monstruo por la retaguardia cuando, para su sorpresa, no era un monstruo lo que veían sus ojos y mucho menos un animal. Era una damisela la cual se podría decir que estaba en peligro.

POV Bonnibel

¿Será que puedo ayudarle? - Pregunte con cuidado

No, yo puedo. Si tan solo alcanzara a agarrar el cuchillo – dijo la chica mientras forcejeaba por liberar su mano de la red de cuerdas.

Por lo que veo dudo que lo alcances sin ayuda. Espera acá.

Como quieras, en cuanto salga de esta trampa juro que encontrare al zopenco que la ideó y- auch! – exclamo la damisela al caer de la red.

Oh disculpa, pero ya está, eres libre.

Gracias supongo, aunque podrías haber avisado.

Me disculpo por eso.

Bueno no importa ahora. Aunque una pregunta ¿qué haces afuera tan tarde? Acaso no has escuchado sobre el vampiro que ronda el bosque.

¿Vampiro? Como si eso fuera cierto, además en el pueblo no hacen más que hablar de un monstruo, nunca he escuchado mencionar un vampiro.

Esos aldeanos, no saben reconocer la naturaleza de las criaturas de la noche.

¿Y tu si?

Podría decirse que sí, ahora si me disculpas debo irme. De todas formas no es bueno que rondes de noche y mucho menos con un pañuelo rojo.

Era de mi padre, y como es que sabes de- antes de terminar de responder la chica se había ido sin dejar rastro.

"Eso es raro pero de todas formas quien era esa chica, se preocupa por que yo vague en la noche cuando ella está haciendo lo mismo, mira nada más."

POV Narrador

Y con ese último pensamiento Bonnibel regresó a su casa para descansar lo que quedaba de la noche… con cierta chica pelinegra en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente nuestra chica de Paris se había despertado con el ánimo renovado. Estaba más que decidida a encontrar al monstruo y por qué no, volver a ver a la chica de la última noche.

Paso el día ideando métodos de captura para el animal, desde trampas más sofisticadas hasta carnada. Para cuando se acercaba el anochecer ya lo tenía todo pronto, solo restaba esperar.

En eso Bonnie se encontraba en la tierra, agachada detrás de los arbustos haciendo el más sumo silencio para no ahuyentar al animal cuando, de repente, un ruido volvía a escucharse de la misma dirección de la última noche. ¿Acaso era la chica de nuevo? Porque si fuese así no quería tener que explicarle como casualmente era ella quien ponía todas las trampas.

El ruido se hacía más fuerte, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. Por lo visto lo que sea que fuese eso había evitado las dos primeras trampas. Por un momento el temor inundó su cuerpo. No había ideado un plan de respaldo en caso de que la criatura evitara todas las trampas, contaba con que no lo hiciera ya ahora… ahora non estaba segura de lo que pasaría.

De un momento a otro el ruido dejo de escucharse, el silencio completo inundó el bosque. Ni un animal, ni un chillido de podía escucharse a excepción de la respiración de Bonnibel, juraba que la atraparían si seguía así, trato de calmar su respiración y de paso su corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho. En eso algo le tocó la espalda.

Una mano fría, sumamente helada y le había talmente asustado con ese mero acto que podría jurar que todo el pueblo de Villenueve había escuchado su grito de terror.

Has silencio quieres – dijo una voz, pero no cualquier voz, era la misma de la chica de la última noche.

T-tu, tu eres –

Shh si soy yo, sorpresa –

Como te atreves a asustarme de tal forma! Acaso no ves cómo estaba de aterrada. -

Si de hecho lo noté y te veías muy mal, parecía que el "monstruo" te fuera a alcanzar. -

Y si así fuese el caso, por un momento lo pensé. – admitió Bonnibel con voz temblorosa, aun no se le había pasado el susto inicial.

Ya, ya tranquila. Lo lamento es que vi la oportunidad y no pude resistirme. Pero al menos ahora estamos a mano.-

¿A mano?-

Claro, o me vas a decir que no eres tu quien pone todas esas trampas.-

Bueno si, supongo que estamos a mano.-

Eso pensé, bueno ya tengo que irme, si yo fuera tu regresaría a casa.-

¡Espera! Al menos dime tu nombre-

¿Mi nombre? Me llamo Marceline

Marceline, es un lindo nombre. Yo soy Bonnibel mucho- y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Marceline se había ido como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Bonnie se despertó por el ruido. Todos los aldeanos se habían reunido en la plaza para discutir el futuro de la bestia. Para cuando Bonnie llego a la plaza logro escuchar más claramente lo que decían.

¡Todo esto es culpa de la bestia! – gritó una señora

¡Matadla! – gritó un señor

Calmaos todos – anunció en voz alta el alcalde – los hemos reunido acá en efecto para hablar de la bestia. Como sabrán la noche de ayer, el monstruo cobro una vida humana. La de una dama.

Ay no – exclamó Bonnie. Ese era su grito

Aún no hemos identificado a la víctima pero es obvio lo que sucede acá- siguió insistiendo el Alcalde –Enviaremos una tropa para atacar el castillo y-

¡Esperad! – gritó Bonnibel – todo esto es una confusión.

¿Por qué lo dice señorita? –

Quien grito ayer fui yo, ayer me encontraba en el bosque buscando la tal aclamada bestia pero no encontré nada -

Eso es imposible, sabe que está prohibido salir a esa hora. –

Por una bestia que no existe. Les demostraré de una vez por todas que es un rumor, un mito sin sentido. –

Bonnibel no podemos permitirle tal cosa –

No es necesario, iré yo con o sin permiso. –

¡Esperad! – gritó el acalde por última vez antes de que Bonnie se fuera.

Decidida de una vez por todas en desmentir el mito de aquella Bestia, Bonnibel se fue a por castillo real que una vez le perteneció al Rey Abaader y a su hija, lastimosamente ambos habían muerto en un incendio que tuvo lugar en su misma residencia.

El camino hacía el castillo era relativamente corto, tan solo había que cruzar el bosque y pasar el puente colgante para llegar a la entrada de la fortaleza. Antes de la llegada del anochecer Bonnibel se encontraría sin falta alguna en su destino.

Todo esto era una ridiculez, tanto alboroto por un ser inexistente. Si tan solo pudiera demostrar lo contrario haría la vida de los pueblerinos mucho más amena y libre de preocupaciones.

La caminata por el bosque no fue sencilla, el camino era irregular y si no veías por donde pisaba podías tropezar, algo poco recomendable. Los animales apenas disturbaban el recorrido pero se podía sentir sus miradas siempre constantes encima de ti, en pocas palabras era un lugar tenebroso incluso de día, no se imaginaba como sería cruzarlo de noche y mucho menos como es que Marceline lograba hacerlo.

Una vez en el castillo sus ánimos se apagaron. Que iba hace realmente ahí, ¿tocar y esperar que le abrieran la puerta acaso? Que ridiculez. Aunque ya había recorrido bastante como para dar vuelta ahora, simplemente entraría y revisaría el lugar. Una vez que no encontrara nada se regresaría a casa y le avisaría a los aldeanos que su bestia no existía.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, la cual pesaba bastante y hacía su movimiento dificultoso. Aun así con fuerza logró abrirla y entrar en su interior. El castillo era sin duda esplendido y glorioso aun con todo el polvo y la falta de mantenimiento que poseía. Contaba con dos escaleras unidas en unísono que llevaban al segundo piso, donde creía divisar estaban los dormitorios. El primer piso contaba con muchas habitaciones las cuales de seguro eran para los sirvientes y donde podían hacer sus quehaceres. Con cuidado avanzó hasta una puerta en el ala izquierda del hogar. Esta vez la puerta era más delgada lo que la hacía más fácil de abrir. Adentro para su sorpresa había una inmensa biblioteca la cual contaba con centenares de libro a simple vista.

Como es que un lugar así había pasado por alto, con ánimo renovado se infiltró en la biblioteca y poco a poco se devoro los libros que estaban a se alcance. Desde la teoría fundamental de los seres vivos a las reglas básicas de la química, este era sin duda el paraíso para alguien como Bonnibel.

Sin darse cuenta el sol se había metido dando paso al anochecer. Eso era un problema ya que lo que menos quería era preocupar a los pueblerinos pero regresar al bosque a esa hora no era una opción para nada agradable.

Mientras se decidía en que hacer, cierta persona se acercaba a paso lento detrás suyo.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con tono grave

En eso Bonnibel se voltea y lo que ve ya siendo este un rostro conocido no deja de sorprenderle.

¡Marceline! – dijo mientras retrocedía lentamente. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –

Yo te pregunte antes y de cualquier forma no deberías estar aquí-

¿Y tú sí? –

Si. Yo pertenezco a este castillo. -

Pero si esta deshabitado, se nota que nadie ha vivido aquí desde hace años.-

Eso es porque ningún ser vivo lo ha habitado. Es hora que te cuente algo, la bestia a la que tanto buscan soy yo, un vampiro.-

Sabes que no me creo esas cosas Marceline.-

Ah sí, entonces qué me dices de esto. – dijo por última vez antes de convertirse en una bestia, un ser gigantesco con garras afiladas y colmillos intimidantes, de pelaje oscuro.

Este es el poder de las criaturas de la noche, somos seres horrendos que merecen estar solos. Solo hacemos daño.-

Eso no es cierto, tú no me has hecho daño. -

Aun no – dijo antes de lanzar un golpe a la pared.

¿Marceline que haces? – dijo Bonnibel con voz temblorosa

Es mejor que te vayas ahora o vendrán los campesinos.

No quiero dejarte -

Eso es una insensatez lo que dices, no soy nada para ti y apenas nos hemos conocido.

Si pero igualmente, hay algo en ti que me atrae.-

Solo promete irte al amanecer. -

De acuerdo.

Y así Bonnibel pasó la noche con Marceline quien descubrió no solo era un Vampiro sino, la reina de los vampiros al haber fallecido su padre. En efecto murió en un incendio pero eso fue debido a los mismos aldeanos quienes cobraron su vida. Sin embargo Marceline nuca les mantuvo rencor a los humanos, siempre hubo algo en ellos que los hacía especiales, la vida que emanaba de esos seres la complacían de tal manera que algo dentro de ella quería protegerlos. Aun así su padre nunca entendió eso y solo se dedicaba a matarlos por el puro placer de beber su sangre cuando ni siquiera requerían de esta para subsistir

Con el paso de la noche ambas aprendieron cosas de la otra haciendo que apenas llegara el amanecer Bonnibel estuviera aun ensimismada con la plática que ella y Marceline llevaban.

¿Si vuelvo esta noche me dejaras entrar? – preguntó Bonnibel

No lo creo Bonnie, hay que mantener distancia. –

Nadie se enterara de esto, lo prometo. –

Marceline sabía que era una mala idea pero aun así… No pudo evitar aceptar a la petición de la joven dama.

De acuerdo.-

Y así cada noche durante los próximos tres meses, Bonnibel y Marceline se la pasaron charlando de todo y de nada, en esos días ambas habían aprendido bastantes cosas de cada una haciendo sus veladas más agradables y disfrutables. De las pocas cosas que Marceline se atrevió a contarle sobre su pasado era de una maldición que hacía ya tiempo Maya la bruja del cielo le había dado, la cual algún día le cobraría la vida.

Eso es terrible Marceline. –

No lo es tanto si piensas todo lo que has vivido-

Aun así, tan solo pensar en perderte yo-

Shh tranquila, tal vez ni vivas para presenciarlo.-

Marceline.- dijo Bonnibel con tono de regaño

Lo sé, lo lamento, también me dolería perderte princesa.-

La maldición de Marceline consistía en que con el mínimo rayo de sol sobre su cuerpo, este no ardería en llamas como era acostumbrado para los vampiros pero en cambio se convertiría en piedra manteniendo su existencia intacta a excepción de que no tendría consciencia ni movimiento propio y sufriría por el resto de la eternidad el hambre agonizante de los vampiros. Sería como estar encerrado en un ataúd por siempre.

Aun con la maldición de Marceline, ambas se dedicaron a disfrutar la compañía de la otra, aun sabiendo el futuro que les esperaba cuando…

¡Abran la puerta! – gritaron hombres desde afuera

Como era de esperarse los aldeanos se habían enterado de la vida que llevaban ambas a escondidas. O al menos de cómo la bestia había hipnotizado a una joven dama según su percepción.

Escóndete. – dijo Marceline

No pueden, no ahora que todo está bien.-

Así son los humanos. No buscan el bien. -

¡Marceline espera! – grito Bonnibel antes de que la vampiresa desapareciera… de nuevo.

De todos los seres de la noche me fue a tocar la más testaruda de todas- dijo Bonnibel para sus adentros.

Mientras Marceline trataba de calmar a los aldeanos alegando que no había doncella alguna en su residencia, un joven llamado Ash se adentraba sigilosamente por una de las puertas traseras.

¡Soltad a la dama monstruo! –

Aquí no hay ninguna dama. Solo estoy yo, como siempre.-

¡Te hemos dejado atacar nuestras cosechas, nos has mantenido bajo tu régimen de terror y además secuestras a una de las nuestras!

Eso no es cierto yo- comenzó a decir Marceline para tratar de defenderse pero…

¡La he encontrado! – gritó el joven Ash

Suéltame te he dicho- decía Bonnie mientras forcejeaba contra el muchacho.

¡Eso es todo, matad al vampiro de una vez por todas!

¡NO! – gritaba Bonnibel – no lo hagan, ¡ella no les ha hecho nada!

Ash calla a la mujer y tráela acá- mandó el alcalde

A la orden señor – respondió el joven mientras jalaba a Bonnibel por las escaleras bruscamente

¡Tengan cuidado con ella!- comenzó a decir Marceline al ver como trataban a su dama.

Tu calla vampiro que ha llegado tu fin.- decía el alcalde mientras se acercaba a Marceline con una estaca

La situación se veía mal tanto para Marceline como para Bonnibel, el alcalde comenzaba a lanzar golpes con las estaca mientras que Marceline buscaba esquivarlos con pasos ágiles. Mientras Ash se escapaba con Bonnie de vuelta al pueblo. El castillo estaba rodeado por hombres del alcalde, tenían atrapada a Marceline y no había forma de esta escapara. No sin ayuda.

Ash suéltame ahora –

No creas que eso me convencerá dulzura. Tengo órdenes del alcalde de traerte sana y salva al pueblo. Al menos salva.

Ash era uno de esos jóvenes que hacía de todo por la aprobación de su padre pero que de vez en cuando se desviaba del camino para hacer de las suyas.

En cuanto avanzaban por el bosque Bonnibel comenzó a recordar las trampas que había puesto por lo largo del bosque y que si era el caso Ash caería en una. Justo como pensaba el idiota de Ash se estaba desviando por la ruta marcada, era solo cuestión de tiempo para…

¡Espera que! – exclamó Ash al haber pisado una de las trampas de redes de Bonnibel, capturándolo a este mismo y dejando libre a Bonnie,

¡Sácame de aquí!-

Como si fuera a hacerlo- dijo antes de ir directo al castillo a salvar a Marceline

Mientras tanto los aldeanos tenían capturada a la vampira quien estaba amarrada con diversas cuerdas y collares de ajo.

Quememos a la Vampira- comenzaba a gritar uno

Decapítenla – gritaba otro.

Calmad todos – decía el alcalde quien ya tenía en mente un plan trazado.

Su plan era amarrar a Marceline a las afueras del castillo, justo en la punta de la torre más alta y esperar que el sol la consumiera. Dándole una de las muertes más dolorosas a un ser de la noche.

No faltando mucho para el amanecer, Bonnibel se encontraba cada vez más cerca del castillo cuando logró divisar a Marceline y al Alcalde, deduciendo al momento cuál sería su plan para su vampira. Tenía que actuar rápido y actuar ya si quería salvarla.

En eso comenzó a subir por las escaleras del castillo, directo al último piso teniendo cuidado de no ser vista. El sol comenzaba a salir, próximo a su destino, arrasador como siempre a diferencia que en esta ocasión no significaría el fin de una velada para Marceline y Bonnibel sino el fin de su relación completa y más allá

Estaba tan cerca de llegar a la torre, unos pisos más y ya estaría allá sino fuera porque por cada paso que daba el sol recorría metros de distancia.

En cuanto llegó al borde de la ventana que daba a la punta de la torre, el sol ya había salido por completo, cubriendo con sus rayos a la vampira que se encontraba atada a la punta.

¡NO! – comenzaba a gritar Bonnie. – no ahora, no – las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – Marceline no – ya era tarde…

Con paso cuidadoso se acercó a la ahora estatua de su vampira. Marceline estaba cubierta en piedra, su rostro y sus facciones, todas inmortalizadas en roca.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes – a este punto las lágrimas salían sin cuidado. La había perdido

Lo lamento Marceline, lo lamento. Lamento no haber estado a tu lado y ahora no podré estarlo nunca más… si tan solo.-

Mientras Bonnibel lloraba encima de Marceline, los campesinos confundidos veían como no solo no se había quemado el vampiro sino también como una de sus doncellas más bellas lloraba por la pérdida de una bestia como aquella. Lentamente se retiraron dando paso a la inquietud de si sus acciones habían sido las correctas…

Marceline, prometo cuidar el castillo, prometo cuidar a las personas que tanto protegías, al bosque y a sus amnimales, prometo mantener tu memoria viva incluso si es en mi corazón solamente. Todo porque, te amo Marceline.

En eso como si por arte de magia fuera, la piedra que recubría el cuerpo de la vampira comenzó a quebrase dando paso al verdadero ser que se hallaba dentro.

Bonnibel al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente refugió al vampiro dentro del castillo para que el Sol no le hiciera más daño. Poco a poco lograba ver como Marceline retornaba a la vida, incluso para un vampiro. Las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos pero esta vez de felicidad había recuperado a su vampira.

¿Por qué tanto llanto princesa? – dijo Marceline con voz baja

¡Estás bien y a salvo!

Todo por ti…- antes de que dijera otra palabra Bonnibel había capturado su boca con la suya en un beso.

Oh wow estos nuevo- dijo Marceline una vez sus bocas se separaron.

Contigo todo es nuevo – respondió Bonnie para volver a besarla de nuevo

Por cierto, yo también te amo princesa-

FIN


End file.
